


Drip

by Mics59



Series: Science Bros week 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hurt/Comfort, I still don't know how this works, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tony takes care of Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Water was dripping on the windows of Stark tower, a storm had just begun.





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Second work for Science Bros Week 2019  
> I don't own anything from this fanfic, only the typos and grammar mistakes lol (if you see one tell it on the comments so I can correct it)  
> not beta'd (is that how it's written ?)

Water was dripping on the windows of Stark tower, a storm had just begun. Tony wondered where Bruce was, he had gone for a walk to the market two hours ago and hadn't come yet. As the sound of thunder resonated through the living room, the elevator doors opened and a rain-soaked Bruce stepped out of it.  
–Speaking of the devil – Tony said. He was going to ask what had happened but the sound of thunder made him change his plans when he saw Bruce flinching and remembered how much he hated loud noises. Instead, Tony asked:  
–Hey, are you ok?  
–Yes, yes – said Bruce, but as another thunder resonated he changed his words – no.  
–Ok – Tony said with a soft voice – You are going to take of those wet clothes, have a hot shower and then we will cuddle until the storm passes. Do you like the plan ?  
–Ye-ye-yes  
They did that; and when they wer both lying on bed, Bruce cuddling closer every time a thunder stroke, Tony prayed for this to end soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was shit, sorry


End file.
